Night Raid's Withered Rose ( Re-writed)
by SUMO'80
Summary: In a twist of fate Adam appears in the world of Akame ga kill,could he survive? (On Hiatus)


**_Hello everyone and welcome to "The White Rose of Night Raid" . As many of you will notice,this crossing is with nothing more and nothing less than Akame ga Kill.I saw the series and the manga and I liked it very much ,the same with RWBY and watching the character of Adam Taurus (one of my favorite characters before what Miles and Kerry did to him) I asked myself and I imagined 'How about a crossover of Rwby with Akame ga kill in which Adam goes to the capital?' And this came out, before starting there will be a few warnings and facts that readers are going to have to take into account._**

**_1-As in my other story the Adam that you will see is that of Monty is the mentor terrorist, badass and mysterious. So those expect "Yandere-Adam" of Miles and Kerry I'm sorry._**

**_2-It is very likely that Adam is or rather it will be a fact that Adam will be practically OC... but it will be an OC using as a point of reference what Monty had planned for Adam._**

**_3-This takes place during the Volume 1._**

**_4-There may be shipping in the future, so if you wish, I will open a voting in the future._**

**_5-Some characters will live._**

**_And I'll also reveal some of my future projects. Things I'm going to cook for the next few months or next year._**

**_I will also give an opinion on who would be the characters of Night Raid who are closest to defeating / killing Adam. I want to clarify that I am not based on intelligence but on pure strength and power in the future I will write a list consisting of strength and intelligence and i going to count Susan'o because even with a user he can fight in his own way._**

**_10- Mine ( One word Moonslice)_**

**_9-Chelsea_**

**_8-Tatsumi (without Incursio)_**

**_7-Najenda (Without pumpkin or Susanoo / hand-to-hand combat)_**

**_6-Lubbock_**

**_5-Leone_**

**_4-Sheele_**

**_3-Bulat_**

**_2-Susanoo_**

**_1-Akame_**

**_And i am still sorry for what happened in the original and i am still saying that i am a Firts Class Cunt._**

**_Said and done Have fuuuuuuun!_**

_"I am the Alpha and the Omega, the first and the last." Bible_

* * *

_(Town of Videllleh 14 years ago)._

_A old town with gray sky and old mud._

_"Get out of there monsters !"_

_"Show your faces animal ! You and your abomination that you call son !"_

_"Go out and face ous, you,your wife and your son,get out the Febo Taurus !"_

_A mob was approaching a brown house, suddenly a 30-year-old man with blue eyes, brown hair and gray jacket, black pants comes out. The most remarkable thing is that he has wildebeest horns on his head._

_"Gentlemen, ladies, what's the problem?"_ _Febo asked._

_"You, the problem, since you arrived the grimm started to be a scourge, they don't stop whipping us and we can't take it anymore. So we have decided to kill you and your wife Fleur !"_

_Just when the faunus was going to react a bullet enters his head knocking him down._

_The leader of the mob raises a machete in his right hand "Now let's kill the animal bitch and his son!"_

_Inside the house, a woman with red hair,yellow eyes and in a blue dress carried an 8-year-old boy with red hair and blue eyes to a closet, also the child has bull horns on his head and wears a black T-shirt and red shorts._

_"Adam,don't get out of the closet until everything is resolved."_

_The little boy nods as he slips away. Just 5 men enter the door who grab the woman and take her outside._

_"Check the closet !"__Order the leader,while one of the men does them._

_The child tries to kick while the subject grabs him and lowers him from the house._

_Then the little one outside sees his mother tied up and with a face of absolute horror watching Febo's head in a stake being displayed._

_"Fleur Lunerose, you ,your son and your animal husband have been accused of being a plague for this people, of having been responsible for the grimm as punishment you will die as your husband !" the mob applauds while Fleur cries bitterly watching his son be dragged out._

_"But don't worry about your little monster that you call 'son' " says a woman from the crowd with an unpleasant and cruel smile "we will give her mercy, and we will also do something with his useless life, he will be sold as a slave to the SDC! "_

_"Noooooooo ! Please send me!"_

_Suddenly a white-skinned man with a long gray beard and black suit approaches with an escort._

_The leader of the mob wearing a dirty farmer's attire,a straw hat and filthy face approaches the man._

_"Mr. Lawrence Gloodbreach we already have the animal to take it with you."_

_The adult with a beard only snorts "(Sighs) ... You fulfilled at least what you promised, a young faunus child in good health ... just what Mr. Schnee needs for his mines, well, it will be_ _better to move on,__ take me to the young faun and- "_

_"Wait! It would be sad for Adam the animal to leave without giving his __mother.A__ plaque that represents his future work, please mark it in front of ous and her."__The man ends with a horrifying smile._

_The mob encourages chanting "Mark it, mark it, mark it."_

_"Ok we will do it." And do gestures to one of his lackeys to bring turns to be a hot sealer with SDC logo._

_Fleur tries to break out while watching his son in tears approach as hot sealer to the left eye of the now child._

_"Ahhhhhhhhhhh !" Adam yells while the hot sealer is embedded in his left eye._

* * *

_(Dust mine 3 years later)_

_A 10-year-old Adam wipes the sweat from his face as he pikes the rocks looking for dust,now he wore a black uniform with cut sleeves with the SDC logo on the left chest. He also had scars on his arms and hands, some due to accidents in some of the jobs such as mafing the dust or cutting it and others due to the whipping_,_they gave to him._

_After being sold as a slave to the SDC his life around a hell, poor working conditions as tools of doubtful quality, foremen who mistreated __workers, meals that were basically crumbs for dogs and the list continued as for example, the 18 hours of work without counting the mini breaks to go to the bathroom._

_He was already known throughout the mine for being the most_ _rebel of the workers and slaves and the most loved by the faunus slaves and workers, the mine was surrounded by all kinds of faunus of all ages, but the most predominant were the children 6 years of age up. Adam was admired and seen as an older brother by the little ones not only for being 11 years old but for being the one who take care of the younger,for example, when the guards were resting at night, Adam slipped away with some adults and stole some food for others, and always taking responsibility when one of the children made a mistake and took the punishments even if they were brutal._

_The mines were totally lugubrious, there was no light at all and the only thing that was found was the Atlas and SDC guards hired to avoid 'revolts and problems'._

_That they would be translated as faunus complaining about the bad conditions and abuses of the foremen and guards the penalties were deprivation of food and drink, deprivation of sleep and the cherry on the cake, whipping and torture to those who did not want to work, no matter if the faunus had broken limbs or was seriously illnes,no matter if was a 7 years old child or a 90 years old grandpa._

_Coming back from his cleaning his forehead Adam sees one of the foremen brutally whip one of the children._

_"Work animal loaf !" while whipping the girl's back, the girl has a black dirty uniform.A characteristic of the girl is that she has blue veins throughout the body and has dark blue hair and her hands are blue._

_The little girl can barely get up and it costs her more when the foreman whips her, Adam notices that the girl is none other than Trifa one of the youngest children who worked in the mines with only 8 years, apparently her parents had died when she was only 6 in an 'accident' but the truth is that they were killed by soldiers of Atlas to take the young girl and force her to work_ _for the SDC._

_The now identified as Trifa strives not to cry for the huge that she feels. While the other foremen look laughing._

_The leader of the foreman wears a white suit that bears the SDC logo, has a cheek scar, black eyes, white skin, black hair._

_"Look the insect wants to cry ... what's up insect? Can't you create a napkin with your web to dry your stupid fake tears?"_

_"I can't do it, my hands hurt a lot."__Trifa says while trying to get up from the ground._

_"Then if you can't do it we will have to give you the 'treatment'."_

_Trifa's eyes widen in absolute horror as the other SDC foremen start laughing._

_Then two men grab Trifa by the back and throw her roughly to the ground, two others grab her arms and throw them forward, then a guy with the Atlas soldier's armor approaches with a gigantic knife._

_"No p-please ... I-i beg you, i will tr-y to work but don't cut my arms.I will be a good girl please!" Trifa begs sobbing while the SDC foremen start laughing historically. Then the soldier raises the gun aiming at the arms of the faunus spider and lowers the weapon._

_Suddenly a rock hits the guard's head while it falls to the ground the person responsible was nothing more than Adam._

_The chief foreman growled "Again you stupid Bull?"_

_"Leave her alone." Adam replies coldly._

_"Or what? You're going to attack me with that rusty tool? ooooooh im so scared."__The foreman says mockingly._

_Then he signals one of the soldiers to attack Adam._

_The guard approaches with a gun in his hand, Adam lifts the pickaxe and tries to attack him with all his might, but the soldier dodges as if nothing and hits him with a knee in the stomach causing him to fall to his knees._

_Several of the Faunus workers watch with horror what the guard planned to do to the red-haired boy until some began to protest._

_"Please spare the child, let him live, Adam is too will not comite the same mistake again." says a 70-year-old wild boar faunus._

_The foreman is limited to smiling "For once an animal says something intelligent, impulsive ... news from the last moment old fart ... impulsives like this child are a problem that Mr. Schnee or Atlas will not tolerate."_

_Then he watchs Adam approaches with pain the kneeling Trifa and hugs her trying to protect her "You know what. It will not be the big deal if we get rid of these two charges, it will also be a very good lesson for all mine workers to those that Mr. Jacques Schnee 'graciously' gave work ... which is what happens when one of you reveals or is no longer useful."_

_Then he turns to three guards "Kill the two children and get rid of their bodies ... or better yet, give the corpses to the Atlas scientists so they have new Guinea pigs to experiment ,but i am curious what things they can or will do on the bodies of these two things."_

_Trifa looks with tearful resignation and looks at Adam who is crying on his right eye._

_"Adam, go at least try to make the bad man forgive you,at least i will see mommy and daddy again."_

_Adam looks determinedly "No ... I'm not going to let you get hurt, if they want to hurt you they will have to do it over my body."_

_"Awwwwww how cute" the foreman says mockingly "now kill them."_

_Two soldiers raise their weapons and just when they are going to shoot. An alarm sounds and a soldier comes._

_"They come!" All the soldiers are worried about the man who approaches the foreman and crashes into it without throwing it, the foreman takes the soldier's shoulders._

_"Easy boy, who's coming?" The soldier points to where he came from._

_"The White Fang !" Everyone present was shocked, but for the Faunus this became pure joy._

_Suddenly a group of people with white attires and bandanas appear out of nowhere and start shooting at the soldiers who begin to do the same action._

_One of the group of the White Fang shoots in the face soldier of the left who was going to execute Adam and Trifa._

_Adam rises with renewed forces and hits the soldier on the right with his beak on his knee, the soldier yells in pain, Adam takes advantage and nails the pickaxe to the soldier's head, killing him._

_Adam then climbs some rocks raising the pickaxe "Brothers and Sisters, the SDC has enslaved us for years, has mistreated and killed us, now is the time to get we let the SDC kill our White Fang brothers? "_

_"No!" the public shouts Adam smiles faintly this was the moment,this was the time to got what he,Trifa and all the workers deserved, freedom, but not without fighting._

_"Then let's help our White Fang brothers!"_

_Then the workers began to take all kinds of tools from shovels to spikes and charged against the SDC guards._

_Adam puts his beak on his back and grabs the gun of the deceased soldier._

_"Trifa, get on my back." Trifa nods and with all his strength gets hooked on the back of the redhead._

_Around there are only corpses of soldiers,guards and several of the junior foremen, while the principal tried to escape._

_"Screw this, I get out of here." Then his world turns cold when he feels a wound in his chest, revealing that someone shot him when he turns around and sees Adam pointing at him with a blaster while Trifa is on his back. He looks at the sky trying to say something but cannot and falls dead._

_Adam looks coldly at the human's body_

_Then take a look around. In the end the White Fang won a victory._

* * *

_(Dust processing center 10 years later.)_

_Inside a Schnee Dust Company quarry, four White fang members ,3 men and one woman stand outside a processing plant, wearing bandanas to disguise their faces as they shut off the lights within the area._

_The first one has brown skin and braid hair and two blue eyes,he wears a blue shirt with light blue details and a blue green bandana. He also wears sandals and shorts._

_The second has black hair,white skin,green eyes and dog wears a red shirt embroidered and jeans torn at the knees. He also covers his face with a black bandana._

_The woman has black skin green eyes,dark hair tied in a tail and has cat ears, she wears a yellow blouse which reveals a bit of her cyan bodice. She wears a slightly torn bermuda and blue slippers and covers her face with a red bandana._

_The last member like the other two has dark skin coffee eyes and rasta hair is tied in a ponytail. He wears a red bandana and a light blue open the members has the logo of the White Fang on their backs._

_"__Alright, and you said there were no cameras?"_ _Ask the first one to the second member_.

_The dog faunus nods__"__Yeah, I'm pretty sure-_-"

_"__Pretty sure?! You work here!"_ _states the cat girl annoyed ._

"_I work in labor! I'm not even allowed near processing."_ _responds the dog faunus._

_"Ugh, this doesn't feel right."_ _the fourth member sighes._

_"Maybe we should just leave."_ _Says with some sadness the cat girl._

_"No." says a new voice suddenly, from out of the blue,a new figure arrives at the plant."It's time we stood up for ourselves."_

_"Adam!" responds with surprise and happines the girl._

_"Our kind's been beaten, murdered, treated like dogs! " The White Fang members frowns to this words with fire in their eyes "Taking this Dust is only illegal in the eyes of the same people that call us animals." Says Adam puting a Grimm mask._

_Adam wores an asymmetrical black, long-sleeved, double-breasted stylized high-collared blazer with slit sleeves_

_His blazer is half-buttoned, exposing a red slevless shirt with a black line running parallel to his collar under it._

_He also wores long black dress pants._

_He also holds a black a weapon that he called Wilt and Blush in his left weapong is a red bladed chokuto and a scabbard that can turns into a blunderbuss._

_During his time at the White Fang, Adam gained popularity as an innate leader and a member who expressed enormous zeal for the cause of the he stablished a friendship with the daugther of the leader._

_"Yeah, you're right." the second member agrees_

_"Hey, what's with the custom mask? It kinda makes you look like a Grimm." asks the first member._

_Adam only smiles "We may not want them to know who we are, but we should make sure they never forget what we looked like. Now - "Adam cuts the padlock with Wilt "it's time we got what we deserved."_

_As the door was now opened, Adam stands aside while the four members proceed to steal the Dust._

* * *

_(3 moths later Forest Evergreen)_

_Its a sunny day as bullets land against a truck parked in the middle of the road._

_A whole group of faunus hide behind,Sienna,Ilia and Adam, now with markings on his mask, Adam frowns as they're pinned under heavy fire. Hoping to negotiate a ceasefire,the actual leader of the White Fang,Ghira Belladona breaks out of cover of the convoy to try and speak to the supremacist gunmen._

_"Please! We're just trying to pass through!" Begs Ghira._

_He suddenly finds his answer when a bullet narrowly misses him and instead breaks through one of the trucks windshields, forcing him back into cover._

_The leader __gunman firing his revolver, Dark skinned man with short brown hair and dressed in a blue jacket._

_"Well you animals passed through the wrong town!" says the supremacist angry_

_"There's no need for violence!" Ghira says trying to calm the supremacists while avoiding other shot._

_"We will not hear the words of a brute animal !" The supremacist responds with more anger._

_While one of the supremacists a girl with dark skin, black hair in a ponytail, who is around 16 years old, wearing a white T-shirt on light blue green jacket, black gloves, white pants with lemon-green patches on the thighs and black sneakers and carrying a shotgun,sees this with some anguish._

_"Bruno are you sure this is the right thing?" the girl asks to the now identified supremacist leader. Bruno sighs in annoyance._

_"Anna for the last time don't feel sorry for these animals , They can pretend to be innocent but they are evil, they are a magnet for curses and Grimms."_

_"But the one of the faunus is carrying a baby are you sure-"_

_"Obey your big brother for once and kill this animals Anna!" Bruno declares and aims his revolver at Ghira again, landing a hit on Ghira's right wrist and depleting the latter's Aura._

_Shocking the rest of the crew. Furious, Adam turns to Sienna, who nods yes and allows Adam to engage._

_Leaping from the roof of the truck, Adam lands on the ground and charges at the first supremacist, striking him down with his chokutoWilt and Blush before the latter has any chance to use his machete._

_Jumping between the trees, he deflects rifle rounds from the next two opponents before slamming one of them into a tree with his sheath. Proceeding onto his next target Anna, he knocks her over with a swipe of his sheath, sends her flying into the air by ramming the sheath up her gut, before knocking her out by leaping upwards to kick her back down into the ground._

_Meanwhile, Ghira, now recovering with Sienna's assistance, can only watch in shock._

_Adam easily deflects and dodges a salvo fired from a fourth man's dual-wielded revolvers as the latter is neutralized with an axe kick. Charging into the fire of a fifth enemy, he fires the blade of Wilt, which smashes her into a tree from the impact and knocking her out. The sixth man's fire proves to be just as useless as he blocks the bullets and sends him flying with a push kick._

_Hiding behind a tree from Adam's brawl, Ghira's assailant Bruno sees an opportunity to try and take one of the faunus,a mother wolf faunus who carries a little baby._

_However, Adam, now burning red with rage and more after seeing this,he releases the stored energy in his sword, unleashing a slash that cuts through the gunman's chest, slamming him against the side of a truck, killing him instantly. Shocked, Ghira and some of the faunus members walk out of cover, only to find the gunman slain - with his six-shooter unloaded, and blood splattered against the ground and the truck walls, a puddle of red dribbling from his corpse._

_As the remaining assailants sneak between the trees, they see the damage, and proceed to retreat, leaving._

_"You're all freaks!" Screams one of the supremacists while running._

_After a few seconds all the members of the supremacists leave ... all but Anna who gets up and sees Bruno's body in shock, approaching no matter the recent battle._

_"Big brother-r?"_

_Anna watches as the tears descend on her face, the she turns her head to see Adam who looks with guilt and regret._

_"I-I'm so sorry." Adam says trying to get close to Anna._

_Then she runs away to where the other supremacists went._

_"Wait!" Adam rises his right arm._

_"That wasn't necessary." Ghira disaproves pointing to the corpse of Bruno"This is the very reason they think they can treat-"_

_"Ghira! He saved your life! He's a hero!" replies Sienna._

_Adam is then vindicated by the cheers of the refugees, and Ilia walk away, leaving only Sienna and Ghira to glare at each other with anger._

_As the mother faunus approaches Adam "Thank you very much Adam, for protecting my son."_

_Adam just looks at this with more surprise, someone was thanking him for something that the leader was reproaching him._

_"You're welcome."_

* * *

_(One week later Kuo Kuana Beach)_

_"Remember Blake focus on dodging and blindly cutting the fruits. That will help you improve your reflexes."_

_Blake is a fair-skinned young woman with long, wavy black hair and amber eyes. Her Faunus trait is a pair of black cat ears._

_She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg,full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair._

_A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head, which acts as a cover for her Faunus heritage and disguises her cat ears. She wears purple eyeshadow in catseye style._

_She also wears a bandage that covers her eyes._

_Adam grabs an apple "Are you ready?"_

_Blake nods "I'm ready."_

_Adam throws the apple at full speed and Blake dodges it, then another apple is shot against it and cuts it with her weapon Gambol Shroud._

_Then Adam starts grabbing different fruits and throwing them faster, Blake dodges, blocks and cuts all the fruits until._

_"Watermelon!" Adam yells and kicks a watermelon that Blake cuts but crashes into her likewise throwing him to the ground. Adam approaches him and offers him a hand to get up._

_Blake takes off the bandage and takes Adam's hand, she rises up soaked in watermelon juice._

_"And tell me what do you think of the new training style?" ask Adam_

_Blake half smiles "I think I prefer the previous one."_

_"Ok Blake clean up yourself and we will start with the other style of training."_

_Blake nods and when Adam turns his back she launches and apple to him._

_Adam turns around to see Blake grinning at him._

_"You didn't expect that right?" Blake starts laughing while Adam just gives him a calm smile._

* * *

_(One year later SDC headquerters)_

**_(Lionize-Jeff Williams)_**

_In a Schnee Dust Company facility, where Sienna, Ilia, and Adam are engaging a squadron ofAtlesian Knight-130 androids, now equipped with arm blades for melee combat._

_Adam clothes changed a suit jacket has now crimson lining atop his red shirt, with red thorn sigils atop a black flap attached to the bottom of the left hem and his wilting roseemblemon the back over an emblazoned white sigil resembling the curved stems and flower of the deadly nightshade plant and his black gloves with red sigils resembling the Greek letter Ω (Omega), the last letter in the Greek alphabet._

_Sienna, wielding her chain dart, sends the first android slamming into a wall on her left, before the camera tracks her movements as she executes a capoeira-style meia lua de compasso kick as she slices the second android in half at the waist. Using the momentum to spin in the air, she decapitates a third android while slashing the fourth and fifth androids once she lands back onto the ground, smiling once she finishes with a T-pose._

_Turning to the sixth android behind her, she push kicks it into the wall, while using the recoil to observe her surroundings, where Adam and Ilia are engaged in battle with their own androids. She decides to help her out by decapitating Ilia's android before detaching and hurling a dart filled with red fire Dust at the chest of an eighth android, as it wonders whether or not the dart would actually damage it. Sienna then smirks as the android is promptly sent flying back with its arms severed once it tries to charge towards her._

_A second squadron of androids proceeds to engage, this time using their arms as triple-barrelled Gatling guns to try and keep the intruders at bay, successfully nailing a grunt with its shots and forcing Sienna and Ilia to duck behind the cover of Adam's twirling sword. Now on the offensive, Ilia zips past the gunfire and decapitates the first android, and halves the second in the waist, before finishing by electrocuting a third. Adam then proceeds to slice through the next trio, the latter finally incapacitated once Adam sheathed his sword. He then proceeds to fire his sword and stun the seventh android, before using it as a springboard while eliminating it with a round from his sheath, where he kicks the sword at the eighth android's head._

_As the door opens, six guards armed with bullpup personal defense weapons (PDWs) equipped with foregrips and holographic sights arrive as the hallways turn red, with the compound in emergency alert._

_The text on the holograms lining the tops of the walls change from displaying "SDC" with the Schnee emblem to saying "Warning!" and "Emergency exit". Upon sighting the Fang members, they immediately open fire, forcing the two behind cover, before the smoke grenade hurled in their direction sends them coughing. Smirking, the six ready their PDWs as Sienna and Adam emerge from the smoke covering their mouths._

_Sienna then runs atop a wall in order to snatch the first guard's gun. Backflipping with the gun in tow as an improvised flail, she quickly twirls her chain dart and disarms the second guard, before turning to her right and smacking away a third. She knocks out the second guard with the chain dart and executes a leg sweep onto a fourth foe._

_Meanwhile, Adam slashes the fifth guard with his sword, while delivering a rear horse kick to his face, sending the latter flying against a wall. When Ilia and a grunt recover from the smoke-induced coughing fit, Ilia removes her mask to see what's going on - namely, Sienna backflip kicking her opponent and Adam slashing another two._

_While Sienna slaps a guard away with her chain dart, she leaps into the air and chokes another with the chain. Finally, she fires a dart at a third guard, freezing his gun and leaving him defenceless to Sienna's follow-up tripping move, thanks to the dart's built in Ice Dust. Adam attempts to swing at the last remaining foe, though the guard ducks under the sword. However, his follow-up punch is swiftly interrupted by Adam smacking him with the butt of his sheath._

_Rises Wilt __and impales the guard killing him._

_"Adam. Let's move." Sienna's voice calls out._

* * *

_(White Fangs throne room one week before)_

_"You continue to be an extraordinary resource to this organization." Sienna congratulates Adam._

_"Everything I do is for the Faunus and nothing more than for them."_

_Sienna is pleased with the answer "I'm sending you back to Vale. You are to assume control of the brotherhood there."_

_"Thank you, High Leader" Adam says turning his back and walking away._

_"Adam" Adam turn his back to Sienna "if you continue along this path, you might just find yourself standing beside me at my throne."_

_Adam rises and leaves the hall, he walks off and closes the door._

* * *

_(Forever Fall Forest one hour before)_

_"We'll find her, sir." The Liutenant olds a hand up to his chest "I swear on my life."_

_"Forget it." Adam replies sharply"It's time I returned to Mistral and..."_

_His sentence is cut short with the sounds of groans, explosions, and crashing are heard outside the tent two come out of the tent, blade andchainsawraised._

_The person in responsible is a 20 year old woman with short black hair and amber eyes her dress has separate sleeves and the dress is supported by straps tied around her neck in a bow. She has heels._

_Next to her is a young man with gray hair, he wears a zip-up jacket with the collar buckled up, he wears dark orange pants and a pair of black boots._

_And in the other is younger, noticeably thinner girl, that has her hair tied into a attire is a short olive-colored crop top, and she her signature chaps which were torn and belt. Beneath her chaps, she wores dark green pants and plain dark brown flat shoes. She also wores white half-gloves._

_Swords drawn amid the still-smoking battlefield, with White Fang soldiers laying all around and her subordinates kneeling on the ground with cases in front of them_

_"We could've gone to anyone for help." she discards her weapons and strides towards the two "__But we chose you, Adam Taurus."_

_A wall of flames abruptly starts at their feet as she raises her hand._

_"Our plan will be beneficial for both of us."_

_The designs on her sleeve are glowing_

_"Or one of us,Emerald,Mercury."_

_Emerald opens her case to reveal Dust crystals and collector canisters inside, while Mercury shows the neatly-arranged stacks of Lien in his._

_"So, which will it be?"_

_Adam slowly straightens up while Cinder lowers her arm, clothes going back to their regular colors as she smiles._

_"I said it once and I will say it twice ... I am not going to kneel or collaborate with a human who only seeks to take advantage of my brothers and sisters. I'd rather die than be your lap dog."_

_Cinder gritts her teeths and starts making her drees growing aura "Then die!"_

_Adam pounces on Cinder while she's throwing a fireball._

**_And that is all people, I know that I promised a chapter of 10,000 words, but let me tell you that it is because I wanted to focus the chapter differently. As you may have noticed, the story does not start as in the first version but rather that our past Adam. For those who do not know, I decided to mix the past that I devised Adam with the fragments of the short film and with the flashbacks of the beggining of the end. Now I will also reveal the projects I have in the future._**

**_The Qrow and the Hunters (Rwby Aot)_**

**_Crusaders of Brittania (Jojo Bizarre adventure Nanatsu no taizai)_**

**_Jaune Arc the user of Incursio (RWBY Akame ga Kill)_**

**_Jaune Il Mio Cid (Story based on the book The song of mine Cid El canto del mio cid)_**

**_Till next time _**


End file.
